


love you like a love song 吾爱如歌

by 海盗船长哇哈哈 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV), 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, George攻, Kimi受, M/M, Muteness, Songfic, 公孙泽受, 包正攻, 展超攻, 白玉堂受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9%E9%95%BF%E5%93%87%E5%93%88%E5%93%88
Summary: 坚定一个展白不动摇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者授权，官号代发。

【你送的鸢尾花早已经枯了】

白玉堂的白色西装整齐叠好和黑色军靴摆放在一起。  
雨很大很大很大。展超撑着雨伞仍旧湿了全身。  
白玉堂的衬衫也完全湿透，贴在单薄的身体上。裤腿挽起，他在朦胧的紫色中行走，苍白细瘦的脚上沾满泥浆。  
展超扔掉了伞扯掉了围巾，雨狠狠砸在脸上，睁不开眼睛，一脚踩上泥泞。  
白玉堂缓慢得可怕的脚步忽然变快，他跪在青灰色的墓碑前。  
雨中听不清哭声也看不到眼泪，展超踩着泥泞踏着花的娇弱身躯踉跄着扑过去拎着他的领子把人提起来。  
“白玉堂！你振作一点！”  
“有本事别像个娘儿们一样啊！”  
“你跟我打一架！来啊！”  
水流到眼睛里很痛，但是不如心嘶哑着喊痛。白玉堂张着嘴，发不出一点声音，弓着腰把自己埋得很低很低，战栗的身体，像要死去的花。  
“你给我——清醒一点啊！”展超的声音被雨声压低压碎，他的拳头砸在白玉堂精致的下巴上。  
“白玉堂！！！”  
顺势倒在湿漉漉的气味忧郁的花丛里。展超双手陷在泥土里，撑在白玉堂上方。  
毫不犹豫地俯身攫取他唇上的雨水还有花瓣，带着虔诚的信仰和一点的野心。  
你给我——清醒一点啊。


	2. Chapter 2

【when I was walking through all this rain】

雨不知道什么时候变小的，耳边有淅淅沥沥的声音，泥浆被搅动的声音，还有世界的叹息声。  
雨中温暖的味道，来自躯体上方的那个小警察，头发滑稽地翘起，眯起的眼睛黑亮深沉，雨水顺着他的脸部轮廓滴落在白玉堂的肩窝。  
“愣头青……”白玉堂微微地翕动唇瓣吐出字句。  
“跟我回去。”展超慢慢立起身子，分开腿跪立在白玉堂上方，居高临下。  
“脏。”  
白玉堂把头扭向一边不耐烦的抬手遮住脸。  
费力地理解了他的意思，展超烦躁地用拇指擦过自己的鼻尖：“那你脱掉衣服跟我走呗。”  
展超的黑衣服看不见脏，白玉堂猛地坐起身和他面对了面，背后的白衬衫染满泥泞和残败的花渍。  
展超似乎不耐烦的眼神对着白玉堂平静无波的瞳。  
白玉堂缓缓地抬手开始解扣子。  
一颗，两颗，伶仃的锁骨和苍白的胸膛渐渐露出来，展超吃惊地跳起身。  
饱受蹂躏的花地上蓝紫色云雾中的年轻男人，瘦白的手指解着自己的扣子，脚背上的青色脉络上落着一片残花。  
滚热的红瞬时从心脏萦绕上面颊。展超不能控制自己的心跳。  
“你干什么？”  
没有回答，眼见第四颗扣子也要解开，展超莫名其妙不能自已地转过了身快步走上长廊捡起雨伞然后把自己贴在了窗户上，朦胧的毛玻璃什么也映不出来。  
还在下雨。  
过了很久很久，展超忍不住回头。  
白玉堂站在那里拎着鞋子，可以说是怯生生的，白色风衣堪堪遮过大腿，里面一定什么也没穿。  
刚刚平度的心又开始更剧烈的跳动。展超烦恼地歪了歪嘴走过去。  
“你这样真的没关系吗？”  
白玉堂乖巧地垂下脑袋，睫毛也乖巧地覆在眼睛上。  
然后他就软软的倒下了。像是空落落的梦突然被感觉不到的风吹散最后一无所有。  
展超恐慌地冲过去接住了他的身子。


	3. Chapter 3

【late is better than never】

“他怎么了？”颜色昏暗的病房外，展超一直走来走去寻找自然光，表现得像一个固执的多动的孩子。  
他的脑海里还不停回放刚才的画面，还有白玉堂抱在手上像只风筝的古怪的感觉。  
雨时大时小地不停地下，似乎要埋葬整个罪恶的德城。  
把昏迷的白玉堂从教堂后面的墓地带回来的路上，遇见出来巡视的包正和公孙泽，于是一起把人带到了中心医院。  
“初步判断，吴天用的药物对他的精神和体能还是存在影响，医生让白玉堂留院观察。”  
公孙泽抱着手臂，富有穿透力的眼神在周身布满黑色气场的展超身上来回打转。  
“哦。”展超把扶手下方垂着的饱满的水珠一整排划掉，触感先是冷，然后变热。  
“你全身脏兮兮的，刚才怎么回事？”  
“老鼠——他不对劲。”展超低低的语气毫无波澜，和往常比起来平淡的可怕。专注在纸片上的包正也转移注意力打量了他一眼。  
“什么？”公孙泽这时不想弄清他说什么，警局的事情他都还忙的焦头烂额呢，“总之现在我们先回去做正事，明天过来看他。”  
走在两位上司后面，看着他们默契的背影，展超放慢脚步渐渐和他们隔开了距离。  
想起前几日在办公室门口等待的时候隐约听到的包检察官的低笑公孙探长带着哭腔的声音以及后来在门内嗅到的那种气味，展超更加默然。  
这意味着什么呢，他不是什么都不懂的愣头青。  
突然很想去和白玉堂待在一起，毕竟他是一个人，他也是一个人。  
就这样茫然走着，突然开始想象逃离DBI的控制，义无反顾地跑去教堂的白玉堂是如何在神父面前忏悔过，才被允许进入墓地的。  
展超想告诉他，你并没有背负罪孽，而我有罪，我心里飞出了很多蝴蝶，它们想要把你吞噬。  
又一次站在雨里，展超心中的蝴蝶，在他的瞳里燃起鸢尾色的幽焰。


	4. Chapter 4

【呼吸着看复活的天亮 我原来的模样 被时间释放】

单薄白净线条却很冰冷的肩膀胳膊和脊背，那种白色，应该是咬一口会很甜的柔软的白色。不仅想要咬下去，还想要在他的躯体上留下无法磨灭的痕迹。  
意识到这是一个梦所以就能为所欲为吗？展超的思想陷入了两极的撕扯。  
对白玉堂产生的欲望到底是因为情绪低谷，某种程度上的处境相同加上持续气候异常的客观因素，还是因为性格上他们像拼图一样的契合加上他带来的异常诱惑的主观因素？或者说只是这个躯体的机能紊乱头脑发热？  
脑内一片混沌的展超只能凭主观情感操控一切，所以这大概和旁人无关，他想要，需要，白玉堂这个人。  
那就肆意地把现实中无法传达的情感全都给他吧。  
生命初诞的白茫茫一片，刺眼可是又让人非常想要靠近，越近越好。雨已经停了，昨晚窗户没关好，窗台下方全是雨迹，形成汪洋。白光和海，如此炫目。  
展超烦躁的将床单丢在洗衣房的地上，他外表光鲜地走出门去，家里却是一片邋遢，还有心也是，但毕竟还要跳动，还要收拾出地方给白玉堂。  
“白玉堂——”今天打心底想开口说的第一句话也是他，昨天的梦里低泣的他，今天即将见到的未知的他。展超决定把所有糟粕丢掉。  
白玉堂被转移到了三槐苑。  
精神疾病患者的集中营。  
因为是特殊身份，他一个人被安排在最偏僻的九号楼，有开花的灌木发出腐烂的香气。  
白玉堂穿着浅蓝色的病服坐在长长的回廊上抱着画板画画，双腿交叉在一起晃动，歪着脑袋抱着板的样子很认真，衣领滑落大半露出肩膀也不自知，就是像个孩子啊。  
“哈，这场鼠疫，最后只给我们剩下一个故事了吧。”公孙泽拧着浓眉，站在全神贯注折纸的包正旁边，“小玩命，你干嘛？”  
环境很好，整洁僻静，花开的也很好。可是白玉堂不好。不，他不是白玉堂。  
展超无法相信，昨天他还在花地里，在他的梦里哭，今天就在这里摆着乖巧安静的微笑，真的可以突然地忘却一切吗？  
“白玉堂！”  
展超满腹怒气地走了很久的样子，但还是走到了白玉堂身后，拿走了他的画板。  
孩子抖了一下，很安静地看着他，但是眼睛里带着怯意。  
这不是白玉堂啊。  
展超一拳打在柱子上。  
丢在地上的画板，没放纸，他拿着炭笔直接在板上画了许多张生动的脸。  
他的二哥二嫂，三哥四哥，还有早就死去的大哥，还有展超。  
还是白玉堂。  
虽然不知道他为什么会到画到自己，但是忽然一阵心软。  
“他除了一直不停地画画，不说话，记不起事情之外，其它方面都很好。”  
公孙泽和包正已经走了，他们好像默许了展超违反纪律的行动由着他去，于是他找到了医生，医生礼貌的对他和白玉堂微笑。  
白玉堂指了指自己穿到外面的拖鞋，不好意思地对医生合十道歉，医生和蔼的笑着摆手。  
“可以带他出院吗？”  
“可以。如果病人有攻击性的行为请立刻将他送回这里。”  
交易成功，你是我的了。如果你无法想起前尘，那就给你新的记忆吧。  
展超觉得先前心里的糟粕都不算什么了。  
怒气冲冲地像一个愣头青该做的那样，想法简单，拉着白玉堂，带着他的画板和纸笔走在开满了花但还是很孤单的小路上。  
到了废弃的水潭边的小渡头，童年玩耍的地方，展超坐下来，把东西给白玉堂。  
白玉堂乖巧甜蜜地笑，认真地开始画画。  
郁郁苍苍的密林间掩映着的碧绿水潭，几乎被水草盖住的小小的渡头伸出的木桩子，嫩黄色暖粉色的野花簇拥，展超盘腿坐着托腮看白玉堂专注地的画着一团乱七八糟的东西忍俊不禁。  
长长的吐纳，吸气，呼气，展超舒展着筋骨大笑出声。白玉堂不受影响但是很乖的坐在他对面偷看他。  
——画面谐趣，时光静止。


	5. Chapter 5

【why do you smile like you have told a secret】

又做梦了，这个梦连续做了一个月，梦里的剧情好像结束了吧。  
George一边跑步，一边努力回想，拼凑记忆。跑步时小幅度摆臂，肌肉线条随着动作起伏，George目光散漫地看着路边。  
梦本来就很容易丢失，虽然梦到的内容拼起来时间应该没过多久，但这一个月来都在片段地困扰他，而且他还拾取了几个片段念念不忘。  
大雨，鸢尾花，单薄的躯体，面对面时那人容貌都看不清，可就是忘不了的微笑。  
喧嚣浮华的世界上存在着很多未知的东西，日有所思才会夜有所梦，这个梦不仅不太寻常而且出乎意料，每次梦醒后的失落和烦闷就更不能让人理解了。  
心理医生说的话根本不能相信，这个梦暗示性取向，只因为梦到了一个男人？有必要这么复杂吗？从未质疑过自己的属性的George吃吃一笑，抬手抹了一把汗。  
新剧本到手。  
George是一个演员。新接到的角色是一名伪民国时期的愣头青小探员，看到这个剧本，这个设定，George皱眉突然想起自己的梦，有种秘密即将暴露在阳光下的感觉所以闪现了一瞬的紧张并且心跳错了一拍。  
不得不说，不是世界有问题，就是他的脑子有问题。去看心理医生果然是对的。可是心理医生大概没告诉他正确的结论，比如他有预知未来的功能什么的。  
George还是不以为然，否则怎样？这顶多当成自己的一个有意思的秘密罢了。  
饰演梦里的自己，有些荒唐，也有些刺激，还是把这个奇怪的梦藏在心底，认真工作吧。  
这部戏有四个独立单元，剧本按单元发放。到了剧组之后的事情都很顺利，除了自己藏着掖着的那个梦一天天丢失之外。  
虽然这个梦没什么意义——也许吧——但是丢了它也是很糟心的啊，我还不知道那个人是谁呢。等等——这只不过是个梦。  
脑海里的微笑渐渐淡去，George烦躁的把围巾往后一甩调到最佳状态，开机。


	6. Chapter 6

【tonight your lucky night I know you want it】

Kimi到了新剧组准备开工。  
其实工作有的时候能够把不愿意想的东西挤开，比如他最近脑海里老是突然闪过的片段。  
就是在他听歌的时候，每听一首歌，眼前就开始放一场微电影。  
一个男人，他揍了自己，也拥抱了自己，有时候他们一起猜拳，有时候又针锋相对。感觉是矛盾强势而且近在眼前的。  
荒谬但是真实，他都快认为这是自己丢失的记忆片段了，一首歌让他捡起一段。不过这不可能，他身体机能正常而且脑袋没撞过门。  
他甚至试过去听两只老虎，结果脑海里出现的是他在小巷子里被那个男人追。听听自己的歌吧，you are beautiful，更完蛋，两个男人纠缠在一起拥——抱——接——吻。  
惊悚地拔掉耳机，所以Kimi不想再听歌了。  
咦等等，换个角度想想，是不是自己的编导技能被点醒了，可以听歌写剧本？这是要改行的征兆啊，而且导的还是同志片。Kimi笑场。  
“今天演员怎么都有状况，小胡不在状态，Kimi你还笑场，什么那么好笑？”  
“我错了我错了哈哈哈，重来重来。”Kimi给脑海里被按在墙角的自己配了句高大上的台词——你神经病啊！然后继续笑个不停。  
然后随和的导演表示我们是个随和的剧组嘛，没吃饭的去吃饭，吃了饭的自己去培养感情吧。  
Kimi惊呆，顿时觉得世间充满了爱，于是跑去勾搭女神了。  
长得坏坏的男人通常会让聪明的女人心生防备。所以要靠近女神的话要多花心思。  
所以对于Kimi来说，轻易就能获得女神青睐的那个男人简直就是在炫耀吧，George胡是吗？长得很正，应该是完全和自己相反的类型。  
Kimi摆着惯例的歪嘴的笑容走过去。  
“梦是意识的反映呢。”  
听到女神和他说话。  
“对啊，可是凭空出现并且预示未来的梦又是怎么回事呢？”  
听起来怎么那么——相似啊？  
Kimi停下了脚步。  
两个人都看了过来，女神嘴角一勾：“哟，小乔同学，听说你拍戏的状态也不对呢，快来跟姐姐说说怎么回事儿？”  
Kimi笑了笑：“对啊，我这里好像也有点奇怪的事情发生哦，想知道吗？”  
“什么事情啦？”女神嗔笑道。  
Kimi眉毛一挑，顺势在女神和George的对面坐下，开了个玩笑说你给我签名就告诉你之类的。  
然后Kimi用轻松的语气严肃地说出了这件事情，不知道为什么隐藏了那么久，突然很想说出来。  
“就是最近我听歌的时候，脑袋里会放电影哦，你相信吗？”他尽量让人觉得自己在开玩笑，玩着手指，对面的两个人却都听的很认真。  
“这不是正常的事情吗？”George突然用一口台湾腔说道，Kimi下意识地评价了一下他的声音，像某种巧克力。  
“可是无论什么歌，电影的主角都只有两个人，好像音乐都变成了他们的故事的一部分，不是很有趣吗？”Kimi看着George，觉得这个第一次面对面看到的男人眼底藏着某些情愫，让他看起来很有味道。  
什么啊，目标不是女神吗？怎么看着隔壁的男人啊。Kimi抿嘴笑。  
女神眼睛一亮很有兴趣地说：“真的吗？那你会看到什么？”然后霸气的拆了George的一边耳机分给Kimi。  
由于耳机线的长度原因，两人都愣愣地接受了女神突然的行为，微微前倾身体，看着对方的眼睛，聆听此刻响起的旋律。  
“oh I wanna do is love your body…  
tonight your lucky night I know you want it…”  
惊愕而且手足无措地看着对面眸光大盛的男人，Kimi觉得自己的老脸一定比女神的嘴唇还红。


	7. Chapter 7

【液态镁 尽管再危险 总有人黑着眼眶熬着夜】

答案揭晓。  
在收到最后一个单元的剧本的时候George就有奇怪的预感。  
当白玉堂和展超这两个名字一起出现时，剧烈的头痛警醒了他。七侠五义他是知道的，可这里的展超和白玉堂跟那个毫无关系。  
梦已经快要丢光了，就像小孩子捧在手心不肯吃的糖渐渐融化掉一样。这个名字出现的频率越多他越头痛，所以状态一直不是很好。  
到了剧组还没好好见过的白玉堂的饰演者在外面也卡戏，陪女神聊天的George听到这个忍不住一笑。  
女神心思细腻，是个很好的红颜，George就和她浅谈了一下，感觉烦恼的事情说出来是会好一点，不过他没有全说——那是一定的，梦见自己和另一个男人的荆棘罗曼史这种事情不能说，说了也没人信。  
没想到这时候“白玉堂”双手插袋带着邪笑走了进来，加入了他们的谈话。  
陌生又熟悉。George觉得陌生是真的，熟悉的话只是自己的主观判断吧，他确实没见过这个人啊，看来答案不是他。George不可否认地失望了一下下。  
然后那个叫做Kimi的年轻人就和女神说起了自己的卡戏原因。  
听歌的时候会看见一个故事而且主角总是两个人？和自己的情况硬要说像也还是有一点的。于是George下意识地想知道详细，就说，这不是很正常吗？  
然后大概是突然福至心灵的女神，拿走了他一只耳机塞给那个年轻人。  
思绪的速度是很快的，过程的两三秒里George有点好奇他会看到什么，然后判断了一下正在放的歌曲是Christina的your body。Kimi戴上耳机的一瞬间他们就像连上了开关变成了通路似的，灯泡叮的一下亮了起来。  
George知道了什么叫做听歌的时候脑内会放电影，还捡回了他们的所有记忆。而且他肯定对面的白玉堂——不对，Kimi也是一样的。  
看他红红的耳朵尖。  
现在他们共同看到的一段回忆，是恋人的相处间最旖旎而且隐秘的，野性的暴露，低吟和喘息，他就是展超，他就是白玉堂，在深夜无人的空巷里展现了各自不为人知的一面，一切历历在目，甚至现在，他突然有种想把对面的人扛到某个角落再来一遍的冲动。不过只是想想而已。  
George是如释重负的惊喜而且野心勃勃，Kimi则是完全当机。  
小电影的另一个男主角的脸上的马赛克终于被去掉，结果发现是对面这个第一次见面的男人，他还不能骗自己这是在做梦，这简直——  
为什么我是下面的？Kimi空白之后闪现的第一个想法就这样。  
我一定是生活压力太大了需要转行。我还是回去唱歌吧！Kimi红着脸尽力表现的平静地站起来，毕竟女神还在呢。  
对了！女神！  
女神看见George脸上竟然有微妙的笑容而Kimi突然摘掉耳机站了起来，觉得一定发生了什么。  
“怎么了？这次你看见了什么？”  
“突然——都看不见了诶！我觉得可以继续工作了，哈哈哈……”Kimi差点舌头打结，根本不想去看另一个当事人的脸了。  
“顺便，我也想起了我的梦，现在大概完全没问题。”George得体地微笑着站了起来。  
女神看着两个突然神神叨叨的男人，眯起眼睛笑道：“哼，下次卡戏别来找我开导啊。”


	8. Chapter 8

【with the taste of your lips I am on the ride】

感觉简直不能相信唯物主义了，Kimi摸了摸脸迅速的想逃离，铺天盖地涌来的关于展超和白玉堂的记忆，或者说就是他和George的记忆，让他无所适从。  
这样都可以的话，难道世界上真有小叮当？如果那个是他们的真实回忆，也就是以物质形式存在的咯？可是剧本里的展白只是编剧的创造啊，甚至于白玉堂分明就是从七五里面借来的角色，怎么会有这段记忆呢？  
如果是编剧创造了这两个角色之后才有他们的记忆，那不就是说有平！行！宇！宙？那还是太巧合了，编剧你是外星人？又或者只是名字相同罢了？回想了一下这也不对。他们的故事是这个剧本内容之后的延续！逻辑简直是红旗招展锣鼓喧天的混乱啊。  
Kimi抓着头发走向临时的休息室，没注意George也跟着一起过来了。  
咔哒落锁。  
“Kimi，”本来瘫坐在靠椅上的Kimi听到这个声音一下子睁大眼睛坐直身体盯着他。George好笑的抱着手臂悠闲地走过去坐在他旁边的小板凳上，“我们来好好谈谈。”  
Kimi看了看四周角落做贼心虚地继续瘫在椅子上翘起脚一副恶霸的样子：“说什么？邀请我和你住同一个病房？”  
讲话应该不用客气吧，毕竟他们也算熟悉——等等等等，那个真的就是他们吗？也有可能是先入为主啊，外星人的邪恶入侵什么的——Kimi往奇怪的方向开着自己的脑洞。  
“这会不会太快了啊？”George笑得眉眼弯弯，塞了一只耳机给Kimi。  
虽然不想要但是拒绝的话好像怕他似的还是接受吧，但是：“喂，你没在听什么奇怪的歌吧？”  
George无辜地摊手，小甜甜的toxic，总不会看到你的空姐装扮吧？  
“这是我们的记忆吗？”George饶有趣味地点着Kimi椅子的扶手，两人跟着旋律一起回味每一个吻简直耻度爆表。  
也许老男人比较感性？George脱口而出的在一起吧把Kimi吓了一跳。  
什么你蛇精病啊？我们才第一次见面而且你又不是童颜巨【哔】的妹子你是在逗老子吗册那！Kimi腹诽了一番，George也有点意识到自己的失态。  
不过没关系，知错能改就是好孩子。George低着头说：“sorry啊，吓到你了？”  
“没那回事！”Kimi沉默了很久心跳剧烈根本不知道说什么才好。于是憋出了没头没脑的几个字。  
“要不然你还是试用一下？”

都说了这个老男人是很冲动感性的，George把毫无防备的Kimi拉过来狼吻。虽然坐着小板凳海拔低于Kimi，但是他的气势完全不低。攻城略地熟练的不得了。  
年轻男人的味道很诱人，深深地嗅到的像是过早成熟而且招人的花朵的味道让人想要一尝再尝。  
第一次见面就舌吻这种事情到底是谁安排的？突然失去重心只能攀扶别人的Kimi愤怒地想着，然后不服气地和对方斗起了吻技。  
非常合拍，虽然没有女孩子柔软可爱但这种命中注定就是你的感觉是女孩子比不来的。不需要什么科学解释了，反正此刻，他们就是对方的独一无二。  
呼吸缠绕在一起像是疯狂生长的菟丝子，到底谁是谁，谁吻得更认真，都已经被忘了。  
“George？Kimi？是你们在里面吗？”大概是准备开机在找演员，女神悠悠地在外面催促。  
两人蓦然醒悟他们并不是身处无人之境，Kimi用力使自己脱离George手臂的禁制，弹回椅子角用手背擦拭自己的嘴，眼睛瞪得老大同时还不忘回应门外的人：“啊——对！是我们！”  
“导演说准备开机，George有戏份，Kimi可以来围观。哈哈，快点唷。”  
静了许久，女神已经离开。  
“噗哈哈——”  
听到笑声，Kimi回过头看着那个男人，握拳挡在鼻子下面，嘴角的上扬根本掩不住，目光黑亮的不像一个三十多岁的来自演艺圈的男人。  
Kimi知道自己脸很红，所以撑着椅子把脸埋在左手手掌里，右手指着George心跳如擂鼓：“……去吧，收工之后……我去找你。”


	9. Chapter 9

【确认过眼神 我遇上对的人】

现在的展超已经可以独挡一面了。  
自从包检察官人间蒸发，公孙探长满世界地去寻找之后，他就是DBI新的探长。  
Sherry姐嫁了南枫，Vivian和男朋友分分合合不知道多少次，包妈的白发再也遮不住，白玉堂的画已经堆了一个小房间。展超明天就三十岁了。  
他和白玉堂的家在包妈家附近，他们照顾包妈，包妈也很喜欢这样的白玉堂，他们相处的很好。  
还真像婆婆和媳妇呢。  
记得第一次把白玉堂弄上床，就是DBI主心骨几乎走光的时候，绝望让他放纵自己做了一直在梦中肖想的事情。  
以前的白玉堂很硬气，但他的身子很软。他的画还没画完，就被回到家周身布满黑色气场的展超扔到了沙发上。他不反抗，但是用怜悯的目光看着展超。  
展超不知道白玉堂把他当成什么？饲主？或者说在白玉堂眼里，他才是那个宠物，所以宠物暴躁的心情应该由他安抚？  
不过那时的展超没有想，只是很生气，生气包正的人间蒸发，生气公孙泽丢下的烂摊子，而他们都不管包妈一个人孤零零的了。  
不过也没什么，反正早就被排除在外了啊。  
总之展超找到了借口把白玉堂扒皮拆骨吞吃入腹，十分餍足。而代价就是这朵罂粟让他上瘾。  
也许真的白玉堂才是饲主，没有他，展超真的不能活。  
白玉堂惜字如金地画了五年，做了他五年哑巴媳妇。  
他会不会回来呢。现在的他和以前的他是一样的还是不一样的呢，到底我喜欢的是哪一个呢。展超几乎一闲下来就会这样想，他在期待，也在烦恼。  
不管怎么样，车到山前必有路，现在的生活虽然总是蓝色的，但总比黑色好多了。  
“我回来了。”  
展超又一次站在门前对自己说道。  
一开门，白玉堂站在那，还是一身白色——但是眼神不对——但是又很熟悉。  
歪着脑袋抬着下巴，目光顺着他自己的鼻子看到展超脸上，嘴角那种嚣张的弧度。  
“白……”展超竟然落泪。  
明显没想到会是这种情况的白玉堂也慌了神。  
不知道是磕到脑袋还是睡姿不好导致断了五年的神经在某个特殊时刻又连上了，在这个并不特殊的春日的傍晚，琥珀酒色的夕阳下面，反着阴冷紫蓝色的光的树林里传来飞禽的声音的时候，空气里有两人共同生活的味道的时候。  
白玉堂的白玉堂回来了。  
展超的白玉堂也没走。  
坐在地板上喝酒，比谁喝的更醉。  
展超抱着白玉堂又哭又笑。  
“嘿——白耗子，明天——带你去，看你的——哥哥吧……”展超把脸放在他的肩颈之间摩梭。  
“嗬——你，压我五年……难道不应该让我压回来吗？”鸡同鸭讲，白玉堂推开展超，不耐烦地压制住他。  
“那就得凭本事了……”展超掐着他的腰，轻车熟路。  
苍白了五年的月光和白玉堂的脸一样染上了，说不清道不明的绯色。  
George走向场中。  
Kimi起身深呼吸。

「我一路的跟 你轮回声 我对你用情 极深」


	10. Chapter 10

【是谁的安排 过分的巧妙却又那么精彩】

“进来吧。”  
面前和自己身高相仿的男人如是说道。  
Kimi这条路可谓是乌蒙滂沱走泥丸柳暗花明又一村啊——不对。  
他想了很久要说什么，第一次被女孩子告白或者第一次向女孩子告白都没这么紧张而且忐忑而且紧张过。  
到底说什么比较好呢？他发现虽然自己在今天之前根本不算认识这个男人，但是看到了他们莫名的羁绊之后内心深处已经把人归到自己人这一边了。  
对方显然也是，他从门缝探出头对Kimi微笑着打开了门，身子一直藏在门后。  
Kimi恍恍惚惚地走进去之后才发现关门的人光着膀子只穿着一条长裤，皮带卡在胯骨上，露出胸肌腹肌和人鱼线。  
妈蛋这是在炫耀什么吗？本来还想礼貌的问个好什么的不过现在看来不用了吧！Kimi耷着肩膀盯着一直保持微笑的George勾起嘴角。  
“喂，我说。”  
“等等，坐吧！你要不要吃东西？刚刚买回来的草莓喔！”Kimi的话被眉眼弯弯笑得简直称得上水灵灵的George打断，他反手用大拇指示意Kimi看茶几上的果盘，自己拿起沙发上的衬衫开始穿。  
George背对着Kimi穿着上衣，斜对面的柜子质地光亮，他看的那人耸耸肩松了口气，坐在了沙发上。  
他真的来了。  
收工之后George就在房间里傻笑着忐忑，托助理买了水果，自己翻滚雀跃了一会儿开始洗洗刷刷涂涂抹抹走来走去。  
越想越愉悦，今天发生的事情真的是超级magical的。前段时间做的梦终于有了解释，而且那种压抑的气息在遇见这个人之后慢慢的一扫而光，他闻起来凌厉的玩世不恭的味道还没散去。  
这样的人，有那么一刻他产生某种迫切的欲望，想让他完全属于自己——因为觉得他本来就是自己的。  
像一簇熄不掉的篝火。  
Kimi来了。  
他大眼睛，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇歪歪的样子已经填满了George的脑洞，George把躁动的情绪往下一压，微笑着请他进来。  
穿好衣服转过身去，Kimi正翘着腿坐在沙发上，拈着一颗草莓放进嘴里。  
微启的浅粉色唇瓣因为含住鲜红色果实而微撅的样子，和记忆重叠。George喉头一紧，脑袋里的某根弦好像要崩断，这就是又给他加了一把柴的节奏啊。  
Kimi刚把果蒂丢在果盘边上，George就扑了过来，目光炯炯地盯着他说：“喂，又不是小女孩，我说，我们在一起吧。”  
“说的倒容易。”Kimi抬起下巴。  
George扭动脖子松筋骨，一阵咯嗒声之后抿嘴笑：“嘶，有什么难的。”  
然后像白天一样双唇覆上。  
熟练得好像他们练习过无数次。  
大概也确实是这样。  
George的手摸的已经不是地方，Kimi啧声把人推开压了上去，拧着眉毛蹭了蹭说道：“我压你。”  
“嗬，那就看你的本事了。”George嗤笑着把手伸到Kimi后腰。  
眼神相对的时候，就像烟火突然闪耀起来，看来会有一场恶战，两个男人都感受到了热血的奔涌和欲望的叫嚣。  
那么就顺从自己的心，做你想做的事好了。

「不再去怀疑 是你让我相信 奇迹会降临 只要我不放弃」

end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [失语症](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678546) by [冰凝_相思草 (skyai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E5%86%B0%E5%87%9D_%E7%9B%B8%E6%80%9D%E8%8D%89)


End file.
